


Wanderer

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: The journey is inside me.The call will never fadeUntil I find that somethingUntil I find that someoneMy heart will never rest.





	Wanderer

Only time will tell

If the path I take is the right one

Or if I’m lost without a trace.

Only time will tell

If my journey will soon be over

Or if I’m fated to travel on.

This unworthy one is a wanderer.

The earth is my bed; the sky, my blanket

The river my guide, the wind my companion

The sun my benevolent guardian.

Through hail, and storm, and snow

I travel on

No matter what, I must continue.

Something is waiting for me.

Someone is waiting for me.

And I

I must find it

I must find them

Or what is the point of me?

The journey is in my bones

My blood

My mind

My heart

The journey is inside me.

The call will never fade

Until I find that something

Until I find that someone

My heart will never rest.

This unworthy one is a wanderer.

Now I must wander on.


End file.
